Untitled Title comes last! :P
by ThErEs-OnLy-OnE-mE
Summary: Angel's from the CIA, and falling in love is not the best option in her buisness. It gets even worse if it happens to be the organisation that you're trying to get rid of. M.A.R.C. is a notorious new terrorist agency with something big up their sleeves. I


Angel woke, panting hard, her eyes wide and her heart beating very fast.

"Just a dream," she said to herself, reassuringly "It was just a dream, Angel…"

She opened her large, dark curtains to the morning sun as the bright glare of eight o'clock in the morning, greeted her face. She looked at herself in the window. '_16 years and counting'_ she thought to herself. She had bright green eyes and her dark brown hair fell on her broad shoulders, long enough to be beautiful, but short enough to remind you that she was probably much smarter then you. She had a thin waist and long legs but the thing that probably made people the most curious about Angel was a long, deep scar, running from her left shoulder to the middle of her torso. No one knew where she had got it from or why. As a matter a fact, no one knew what she was either.

Angel was a special agent for the CIA. She was the youngest agent of the agency and the most talented too. The CIA's best secret weapon. A weapon far beyond understanding.

She closed her eyes in thought, and sighed, listening to the birds in a tree near her window. But, as she stood there, a pebble hit the window with a sharp Tap! Her eyes flew open and her head whipped down and she saw two people standing on her lawn. There was a boy standing, with an arm suspended in a throwing position and a girl waving. Angel smiled and waved, opening her window, and shouting

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Tess and Renaldo waved back, saying

"We were gonna go to that fair, wanna come?"

Tess and Renaldo were Angel's best friends. Tess had long Auburn hair that was frizzy and untamed and with it came very blue eyes with a wide natural smile. Renaldo was bright and carefree. His redish hair flopped lazily over his face and his brown eyes often glinted, roguishly. His freckles made him look very stereotypical but he didn't seem to mind it when people would mistake him for Ron Weasley.

"Sure! Be right down! I just need to get dressed!" Angel said.

She turned, and walked over to her tall, white cupboards, she chose a pair of indigo flared jeans with embroided fire on the hems, and the denim jacket to match. She also pulled out a white shirt with a collar and knee-high, thick-heeled boots and got dressed. She brushed her hair and tied it up high, and went downstairs.

Her mother was on the phone and her father was drinking his coffee while, at the same time, reading the paper, as usual. Tess and Renaldo were standing in the kitchen, talking to Angel's brother, Benji.

Angel took some money out of a jar and put it in a wallet that was in a back pocket, saying

"We're just going to that fair in Knot street. Mum, dad, catch ya later."

She took her mobile phone off the counter as her mother said

"Ok dear, get home by 7…"and she went back to her phone call.

"Daaad!" Benji whined loudly "Can I go with them?"

"Hmmm…?" said his father, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Come on, lets go" Angel said softly, opening the door "Before they actually realise he asked."

Renaldo laughed and they left, walking up the path, talking as the morning burst to life.

"So, why did you get me up at eight in the morning, to go to this 'fair' thing on a Saturday?" Angel enquired.

"So we don't have the queue," Tess said, laughing "And besides, there's so much to do anyway!"

"Yup," Renaldo agreed brightly "It'll be fun! Trust us; if we woke _you_ up at 8, on a weekend, it has to be pretty good!"

They walked on.

They turned the corner into Knot Street, to find a huge fair in the park. Angel, Tess and Renaldo walked into the fair. Tess ran immediately to the fairy floss man while Angel and Renaldo walked over to a rollercoaster. It was immensely tall, with many twists, turns and sicking jumps, enough to make anyone feel uneasy.

"I dare you to go on that!" Angel said, grinning at the incredulous look on Renaldo's face. He looked at it and then seemed to just move away and backwards slightly. Angel grabbed his arm and tugged him over to it. The man took her money without questioning the sight before him and shoved Renaldo on. Angel watched, her arms crossed, amused, as it started to move slowly.

Ten minutes later, Angel had found a small café, Tess with a lot of fairy floss all over her and a very sick Renaldo.

"I'm bored, let's go on the Ferris wheel," Angel said. Renaldo groaned and Angel punched him lightly on the arm.

"And don't worry, it'll be good, you'll need the fresh air."

They headed towards the large wheel in the centre of the fair and were about to go on, when they heard a gunshot from near one of the rollercoasters. Angel's head snapped around as more bullets were fired in every direction; she tore off, saying to her friends behind her

"Stay there! No matter what!"

She pushed against the tidal wave of people to see the gunmen that were shooting.

Six of them, holding to standard Colt .45 pistols, were firing in every direction. As Angel pelted forward at one, another one spotted her and fired. She dodged them and swung her foot, sharply around, to meet the man squarely in the jaw. He yelped with pain as the guy to his right, lunged at Angel. She ducked as he swung a punch at her and she then got up and slapped him. He grabbed her arm and she threw him over her shoulder with difficulty. Another grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms.

"Die, you son of a bitch," she said, as she did the S.I.N.G. principle. Stomach, instep, nose, groin.

"When in danger, always remember to sing…" Angel muttered, watching the man fall to the ground. Then she noticed that the remaining three men had trapped her. She also noticed something else about the men. All of them had an acronym, on their jackets, M.A.R.C. But she had no time to think, for the men had advanced on her. Thinking quickly, she ducked low, tripping them all up with a pivot. But in no time, they were back up, all of them lunging at her again. But Angel did something these three men would never forget.

Angel's eyes started to shine, glassy and yellow. A pulse of force pushed the men away and she raised her arms. A column of water twisted around her, engulfing her completely. All of theMARC men's jaws dropped as a fire spiralled against the water. The column reached close to 30 metres and the men yelled as Angel flung the spiralling fire and water at them.

Crash!

Flooding in every direction as Angel woke from her trance.

"Whoa… what a headache…" she muttered, shaking her head. She strided over and came to the only man, that hadn't been knocked out by the water's pressure, grabbed the front of his jacket and said

"Why are you doing this?"

"I will not speak of it, Angel Fox," he said, in a low, coarse voice.

"What? How do you know my name!" Angel asked, startled.

"I will only say this. Watch out for the lion," he said. She could only stare in confusion.

As she walked back, deep in thought, she spotted Tess and Renaldo sitting on a bench. Tess was eating fairy floss and Renaldo was sitting there, in utter shock and disbelief.

"Do any of you know what 'watch out for the lion' means?" Angel asked, unable to take her mind off it.

"What the hell were you doing over there…?" Renaldo said, nearly speechless.

"I can't explain it…but…" Angel said, slowly pulling her thoughts away from the man and onto explaining to her friends, about her, well, uniqueness.

"What are we talking about?" Tess intervened, stuffing pink fairy floss into her mouth.

"What?" Renaldo said as he gave her an incredulous look that suggested '_you're kidding?'_

"Haven't you been paying attention to _anything_ that just happened in the last 15 minutes?" he asked, sceptically.

"No, why? Should I have been listening or watching?" Tess said, rather indignantly.

"Well-"

"Never mind! We'll discuss this later!" Angel exclaimed quickly. Renaldo gave her a puzzled look, as Tess jumped up to buy more fairy floss from the terrified shop attendant, and Angel mouthed '_Later, I'll explain later'._


End file.
